


Dragon Prince

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: The Ender Dragon [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Suicide, but he does die, cause he disappeared, he's part ender dragon, i mean he was gonna die anyways, ranboo isn't part enderman, technically, the major character death is fine, they go into the end to save him, they have multiple lives still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: When Philza saw purple eyes, he knew.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The Ender Dragon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148738
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Dragon Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a greater AU but I had to get this out before continuing to work on my commission

When Philza saw the purple eyes, he knew. All at once, he knew, everything clicked into place in one swift movement, and he was dodging behind one of the large obsidian towers, tugging Techno along with him, the pig stumbling slightly, unprepared for Philza to yank him around the tower. 

“What?” Techno turned, a slightly feral look in his eyes, one that Philza knew well, having fought alongside Techno before. 

“That’s not Ranboo.” 

Techno paused, the feral blood lust clearing slightly, just a bit, enough that Philza knew he was listening. 

“What do you mean ‘that’s not Ranboo’.” 

“Well, it’s him, at least physically, but, Techno, Ranboo’s never had purple eyes. Ever. It’s always been red and green, something’s not right.” 

A roar behind the tower, and they had to book it, as a poison cloud settled where they had been moments before, Ranboo curling around the tower, claws digging into the obsidian, wings flared out behind him. He locked onto Techno as they fled, burning poison flaring up, purple smoke curling from his mouth, around his fangs-

Something hit the side of his head, a glass shattering, water dripping down the side of his head, and he hissed, jerking back, eyes darting towards the source of the water bottle, and found Tommy, clinging to a sword with determination and fear written across his face. 

Philza and Techno were already around another pillar, Tubbo pressed back against the same one, shaking as he tried to calm the bleeding from his temple, having been thrown into the air a bit before. 

“It’s not Ranboo. I don’t know what’s going on, but we need to get him out of this, this trance.” Philza took the cloth from Tubbo’s hands, pressing it against the side of his head, Tubbo looking up at him quietly, hands shaking as he uncorked a healing potion. 

“How the fuck do we do that?” Techno crouched down next to Philza, listening to Sam shout behind the pillar, Tommy screams echoing around them, but no death notification, nothing, so they didn’t panic too hard about that. 

“Good fucking question, Techno, I have no idea.” 

Techno peeked around the pillar, catching sight of Ranboo, wings spread wide as he hovered above Sam and Niki, both with swords drawn, Tommy’s unmoving body behind them. Techno flipped his bow over his back, taking aim and firing, the arrow sinking heavy into Ranboo’s shoulder, enough to unbalance him, sending him crashing to the end stone, and Philza circled around the pillar and took out in a run towards Tommy, as Ranboo sat up, purple eyes focusing onto the piglin. 

“Shit.” 

And Ranboo was off after Techno, attention diverted away from Tommy in one arrow, and Techno took off, leaving Tubbo pressed against the tower as Ranboo flew past, so much faster than Techno, but far less agile as Techno dodged around another pillar. 

There was too much going on. They had lost Ranboo ages ago, and now he was here, he was attacking them, and there was nothing the could do, nothing they could figure out, and the panic was heavy and loud across them all. 

The dragon that was said to be there wasn’t. 

It was just Ranboo, eyes purple and grinning in a sick horrible way that none of them remembered him doing before his disappearance. 

There was a loud crash, a horrible loud echoing scream, so inhuman that it could only come from Ranboo at this point. 

Techno stood over him, the Orphan Obliterator held above him, one hoof on his chest. The arrow had broken in Ranboo’s shoulder, blood dripping onto the yellow of the stone, and Techno

hesitated 

He never hesitated, but there was a pause

Long enough, for Ranboo to curl a hand around the blade

Long enough, for Techno to register the green returning to his eye slowly 

Long enough, for Ranboo to do the job himself, dragging the blade down into his throat in one smooth motion. 

_Ranboo was killed by Technoblade using the Orphan Obliterator_

“How many lives did he have?” The question was shouted out across the empty vast void, and no one had an answer, not that Techno even knew who had asked. “How many lives?!” 

The question wasn’t answered. 

Silence hung over the entire SMP, as the body disappeared under Techno’s hoof, away from the blade. 

Away, somewhere in the snow covered home that Ranboo had once lived in, red and green eyes opened once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, hi, I'm hyperfixated and I am AHHH


End file.
